The History Project
by CrackerJackAce
Summary: Two girls want to be more creative with their school project, so they visit they local asylum. But somebody never left... Rated T just to be on the safe side. Reviews welcome. KANE X OC
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know what I'm going to do for history."

My friend Rebecca and I were trying to figure out what to do for our project. We had to research an old building or site, but we only had two options: a boring warehouse, which everyone has chosen; or an abandoned mental hospital for the criminally insane, that no one dares approach.

"We have to choose the hospital Rebs, we can't not do it."

"You do know it's highly dangerous. Apparently, a patient broke loose, attacking the doctors and patients. He was never seen or heard of after."

"I remember that: Titan. He was nicknamed after his sheer height and muscle. The hospital was too damaged and run down, it's a shame really."

We set a plan. To be ahead of the game, we were going to visit and take photos. The plan was to spend two nights there, bringing camping gear, and write our project whilst we were there; we just needed to get the go ahead from our parents.

"We meet there in a week."

"Done."

A week later we stood outside Jaston Home. It was a tall building with evidence of wear on its face. The windows were a Victorian design, the glass crystal and filthy. We walked in, moving down the less dilapidated corridors, avoiding the occasional holes in the floor. We found a room each, next door to each other, and unpacked our belongings.

"I'm going to go on the hunt for food Ray. I'll be back in a couple of hours."

"Good thinking, I'll start on our project."

Rebs left my room, her footsteps echoing down the corridor. Looking out my foggy window, I saw the outside recreation grounds; I made a mental note about the discarded lawn chairs and what appears to have once been a child's swing – the appearance of the place could form a whole page of my project. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed a large opening in the wall that had recently been disturbed. We didn't enter through there, so who did?

I pulled myself out of my train of thought and turned my attention to the corridor, which was a pure example of mid-20th century décor, complete with mahogany trimmings and tiled flooring. I walked down the corridor, noting where I was at every turn so as not to get lost. After a while, I found 'Red Ward' – this is where Titan was held. I did not have a chance to examine the ward much though, as I took three steps and the floor gave way. I hit my head on a wall. My last waking thought was that someone had caught me.

- A few hours later –

I awoke in a bed that definitely didn't smell like me, actually it rather stank. I couldn't sit up; someone had wrapped a blanket round me and placed me on a wrecked bed. Using that great talent of looking around, I spied a blue flower on the window sill and a bottle of water beside the bed. I also noticed some straps attached to the bed, most likely from the previous patient in here.

My observations were interrupted by the noise of footsteps down the corridor. There was a brief pause, then the footsteps resumed. As the person stepped into the room, you could have knocked me over with a feather. A mass of 7ft tall muscle entered the room.

"Are you **_Titan_**?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you Titan?"

Like lightning, his eyes snapped towards mine and remained locked whilst he judged my waking form. I likewise took the opportunity to inspect his form. Although one eye was looking me up and down, the right eye wasn't quite – how should we say it – up to speed with the left, as if it were preoccupied with some other matter? His face was stubble, along with his head – you know, that brown colour that looks ginger when you zoom in close – and he had a sharp jaw line. I don't think his expression actually can be described in any human language, gibberish maybe, but I'll try anyway: bewilderment… confusion… anger… pride… some subtle hints of friendliness possibly, oh well I tried.

"I prefer the name Glen, if you'd rather. Does my besotted little captive have a name?"

"Rachel, or Ray 'if you'd rather'. And I'm only as besotted as you are interesting."

Glen wore a ragged old work uniform, with his fading name sewn on the front – G. JACOBS 098456223 – and black lace ups reaching his knees.

"Am I to take that as a compliment _Rach_? Or as harsh sarcasm?"

"Do what you want, I'm not done inspecting you."

He was carrying two packages in either hand, wrapped neatly in cling film. He began walking towards the bed, let me loose of the bedding, and threw one of the packages at me, wait what?

"OW!"

"Funny it's a sandwich, not a brick. You have a choice of ham and cheese or cheese and ham, but you look like the indecisive type so I chose for you."

"Where did you get these, unless there's a Subway I didn't notice downstairs? Ah that would be good; we wouldn't have had to have brought a picnic."

"No there isn't and who is we? I did see you two invading my space earlier, but it would be nice to put a face to a name."

"Rebecca. I go to school with her. We're doing a history project on here."

"Really? And was falling through the corridor outside part of project, ya know, to see how strong the floors are?"

"Are you always so sarcastic Glen?"

"Are you always so cynical Rachel?" We both smirked at that one.

"You know, I can show you round here, well, what's left of it."

"On one condition: you go have a wash."

"Fine. Occupy yourself for half an hour, then I shall meet you in your room. Wipe your feet on the way out, dearest."

"Funny. How do you know where we… you know what? I'm not even going to ask." Got another smirk for that.

Glen vanished out the door with his sandwich and I finally rose from my bed, nabbed both my sandwich and my water, and left. I spied the hole that I fell down and strategically avoided it, not wanting for Titan… sorry, Glen, to have to have to save me twice. Remembering the route I took to get here, I quickly found my way back to my room. On arrival, a concerned Rebecca greeted with open arms, sort of.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE **YOU** BEEN?"


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Took some inspiration from See No Evil here. Still don't own Kane or See No Evil for that matter.

* * *

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE **YOU** BEEN?"

"Wandering I told you. The way you talk you would have thought I've done something untoward. Met someone actually. You wouldn't like him, he's just like me; only he stinks and he's taller. Also, had a bit of an accident in the chronic ward, fell through a floor and was out cold for a while. Why how long have I been gone?" I continued to eat my sandwich whilst we spoke.

"Three hours! I figured you'd gotten lost and was just planning to go find you. So who's this person I wouldn't like?"

"I don't know if he wants you to know too much about him. He's coming to fetch me in a hour, after having a wash – that was a condition on the account of overwhelming filth. He's going to show me around and help me with the project. I can try and talk him into letting you tag along."

"Sounds like a nice person. But I'd better give him a talking to if he thinks hijacking you away for hours is the correct thing to do." Finished my sandwich.

"I advise that you don't. Like I said, he's quite big, and a looker if I'm honest."

"Thanks awfully."

Me and Rebs turned around to see a much cleaner looking Glen with a smug look on his face. He was wearing a fresh pair of clothes and some kind of deodorant.

"I'm eighteen and entitled to an opinion of my own thank you very much. Have to say though, you're looking much better now and I can stand closer to you."

"Hmm… well I'm 36. Am I not allowed to be grateful that someone 18 years younger than me has the hots for me? Do tell. You are Rebecca I presume? Or has Rachel been lying to me."

"No I am Rebecca. I must say I love your accent."

"Thanks, I'm Glen. Now who is coming on this tour?"

It was agreed that Rebecca would stay and rest, and that us two would go for a wander. We walked up and down the corridors, taking pictures and discussing our knowledge of the building. Glen told little anecdotes of the mischief him and his old friends would get up to. I noticed each time his eyes would glaze over with a sad melancholy about him: he missed them. I wanted him to open up, I figured it would do him the world of good. Glen brought us out onto the roof via the fire exit. I figured this was as good a time as any to get him to open up.

We sat side by side on the flat portion of the roof, knees bent up under our chins. Here goes nothing.

"Glen?"

"Hmm? What is it? You sound concerned."

"How did you end up in England? You're American and you ended up in London. How?"

"I was a traveller. I would travel from town to town, city to city, doing odd jobs for anyone who would employ someone gone off the rails. What I tell you now is in complete confidence."

"I'll keep it quiet I promise."

"Back in the states, I lost my parents when I was three in a fire – but the cause was never found. I then went to a couple of orphanages, surviving how I could, mostly using my size as an advantage. One day I was told someone was adopting me. I didn't think that I could be happier. I was given a box to place the few belongings I had in and shown to my new parent, a woman named Margret Goodnight and a man called William Goodnight. I can't remember what happened to the man, I think they just fought and he moved away. Margret started beating me, not for any particular reason. She was highly religious and would punish me for 'turning from God'. She would lock me in cages and make me recite long chapters from various religious texts. Whenever I went to school I would have to wear long sleeves to cover the marks from burns and scars."

I could see tears forming in Glen's eyes and I ducked under his arm, wrapping my arms around him.

"When she started abusing me, I began to have long blackout spells, not remembering hours of what I'd done. It was when I sought help years later that I was diagnosed with Dissociative Identity Disorder, ya know, multiple personalities. My mind had learnt that the way to get away from the pain was to just not be there, have someone else take the pain. I wasn't forgetting large chunks of my life, I wasn't living them to start with. That's why I can't remember what happened to William Goodnight, or other sections of my life. Thanks to other key events, I now have six personalities – each one dealing with a different type of situation. It was one of them that found you."

"What happened to the woman, Glen?"

"I don't know. As soon as I had the money I ran away. I felt that I needed that distance. Eventually I ended up over here. Some of my personalities began to terrorise the general public and I was put in here. I made my first friend here – it was a guy called John Buckler. He thought that a lamp was stalking him."

"And it was one of those personalities who ran amuck the day that everything was shut."

"Well done." We sat there for a while, just holding each other whilst we both composed ourselves.

"I like you, Rachel. You sat and did what no one's ever done – apart from the lamp guy."

"What's that honey?"

"You gave me five minutes and a hug. Thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

We wandered back down the halls, a lighter mood between us. Our new found closeness made us happy and broke down some walls. We were telling each other all sorts of stuff!

"Hey Glen did you know that my favourite sandwich flavour is chocolate spread and strawberry jam."

"Nothing beats a pizza with everything on it. You should know that dearest."

"Why choose the pet name 'dearest'? You were calling me that right from the start."

"I dunno. Something inside me said that you were gonna be important. After our little chitchat I know why."

"Aww… What should we call you? How about tatty? After your messy clothes. Or Sarcy? After your sarcastic nature? – "

"Or how about Glen? Because it's my name."

"I could call you hubby, because we fit each other so well."

"Lovely. Hubby and dearest, all we need is a wedding ceremony and we're sorted. Did you know, I used to file my socks by how many different colours were on them."

"I could believe that. When I turn up the volume on a TV, the number must end in 0 or 5."

"That's just awkward. You don't see me hitting the wall every 3rd step, in order to check how in line the bricks are."

To prove his point, Glen began to take long steps, and hit the wall on every 3rd. On his 4th hit, his hand went through the wall and I burst into laughter. Soon enough we were both rolling on the floor, laughing at the slightest thing. At one point our eyes locked.

"I think I more than like you Rachel."

"I know I more than like you."

"GET AWAY FROM HER TITAN."

I saw a violent snap in Glen's eyes, and then it hit me: he's changed personality. A grimace fixed to his face, replacing the cheery smile that adorned his features a few seconds ago. A low growl came from him. I ran to Rebs and pulled her out the corridor, running back to our rooms. I glanced back just in time, to see a hurt Glen returning, getting up and slowly walking away.

"Rebs, what do you think you were doing back there? We were having fun."

"He's dangerous Rach! He hurt hundreds of people! What do you think you're doing? I found out about him when I was doing my research and found out about him. Who he is."

"I know who is Rebs. I know what he's done. He's not proud of it, so I'm not gonna hold against him. Trust my judgement… please Rebs."

"Fine… but on your own head be it."

I searched the hospital top to bottom, looking for him. Tears ran down my face, scared of how he'd be when I found him. Would he still be angry for someone shouting at him, or would he be too ashamed to see me, or would he be still and broken? I couldn't find him! Maybe he'd gone for a walk.

Then it hit me: he's on the roof.

I dashed up there, tears still falling like rain. I got to the door and hesitated, practicing my words; but when I opened the door and saw him, the only sentence passing through my head was:

What can I do Glen to make it better.

"You could come over here and make me happy again. I came back to the last place I was happy, so I came here, waiting for my dearest."

I went over to him and knelt down in front of his face. Putting a hand on each cheek, I looked straight into his eyes.

"Look at me Rachel. I wasn't put in Jaston for being a bit depressed. I'm old and ill, and I need help. Your friend was right – between the six of us we make a monster."

"I don't care. You said to me that you felt something was special when we first met and I believe it. If you're willing to chance it, I want to make it work."

I gave him a light peck on the lips and saw the most genuine smile in the world on his face.

"Of course I will."

THE END.


End file.
